Code Lyoko E64: Nature Gone WIld
by James the Lesser
Summary: Xana possesses some animals from the local zoo and attacks the group. S.S. had never been a target, until now, and the experience shakens her to the core.


**Code Lyoko Episode 64: Nature Gone Wild**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer I do not own these characters, MoonScape probably does.**

**Chapter 1**

The group had just got done with class and is headed to Jeremie's room for a meeting. Ulrich was walking next to Yumi holding her hand, both because they were dating and because he was being protective of her. Xana had made it clear that it would kill her, and the time given was getting shorter and shorter.

Jeremie was already in his room, skipping the last part of class as he had finished his test early. He had just gotten done talking to Xana or Sanne as was her real name, and was waiting for his Super Scan to find the next activated tower. Jeremie opens his door and sees his friends coming. "Hey, about time." He laughs, trying to sound casual.

"We didn't breeze through it like you Jeremie." S.S. had a hard time with the math quiz.

"Well I have…" There it was, the beep of an activated tower being picked up by his Super Scan. "Never mind, Xana is attacking." The group turns around and starts off towards the Factory.

Getting to the Factory they run into trouble, what Xana's attack was. A tiger, a wolf, and a gorilla were waiting for them at the Factory. "Think they're lost?" Odd gets into a fighting stance, not that it would do much good against the animals.

"What do we do?" S.S. so far had little interaction with Xana on Earth, only on Lyoko.

"We need to get their attention so Aelita can get to the Scanners." Ulrich starts to wander away from the group.

"Ulrich don't!" Yumi goes to stop Ulrich from doing something dangerous. The tiger charges Yumi, who runs away.

"YUMI!" This was exactly why Ulrich had been trying to get away from the rest of the group, but the animal had gone after the one person he didn't want to be attacked. The gorilla charges, tackling a stunned S.S. The group breaks apart and scatters, Jeremie and Aelita run towards the Factory when the wolf attacks them, separating Aelita from Jeremie.

"Aelita!" The wolf cornered Aelita, when Odd comes from behind and kicks it.

"Come on Big Bad Wolf, leave the Princess alone." It snarls at Odd, giving Aelita time to run. In the chaos S.S. and Yumi run off the bridge and split apart, a gorilla after S.S. and a tiger after Yumi.

Ulrich makes it to the elevator alone, no reason to go down since he couldn't go to Lyoko alone, Aelita and Jeremie needed to get down to the elevator, Jeremie to send them and Aelita to deactivate the tower.

Aelita however had jumped off the bridge, landing in the water below. The wolf, while normally would never do such a thing, was possessed by Xana and jumped off after her. Now that all three animals had gone after their targets it left Jeremie, Ulrich, and Odd at the Factory.

"What do we do now?" Odd felt horrible for letting S.S. get split from the group.

"Well, without Aelita we can't do anything, she has to deactivate the tower." Ulrich felt horrible for letting Yumi get split from the group.

"One of you will have to go, completely, as Aelita." Jeremie had been wracking his brain, hoping his idea would work.

"What, just go on her program?" Was it that simple?

"No, Aelita is different: she has special powers, not created by me or some program. If I send you, whoever decides to go as her: might not make it or come back. I will have to modify your DNA during the transfer and I may lose you on the way there or the way back."

"I'll do it, now let's go."

"Wait Odd it should be me."

"I called it first Ulrich, let's go!"

They take the elevator down, dropping Jeremie off at the Control Room, before heading for the Scanner Room. "Ulrich you go first, I will need to take more time and resources for Odd." Ulrich gets in a Scanner. "Scanner Ulrich, Transfer Ulrich, Virtualization."

"Now what, do I just get in?"

"Yes Odd, I'm sorry if this doesn't work."

"Don't worry Einstein you can do this." Odd steps in the Scanner.

"Scanner Odd, add," Jeremie types some extra numbers and an extra program. "Work please, Transfer Odd, Virtualization." Jeremie waits to hear the news.

"Wow, I feel different." Odd had arrived but looked nothing like when Aelita went to Lyoko.

"You don't have any of your powers, or Aelita's, if it worked when you get to the tower you should be able to deactivate it."

On Earth Aelita had just gotten inside a public bathroom at the skate park, the wolf growled and beat against the door. Yumi, knowing Xana was toying with her, the tiger could kill her instantly, but only tripped her, clawed her, like a cat would. S.S. had gotten tired and couldn't run anymore; the gorilla right behind her smacked her to the ground.

"Einstein where are the vehicles?" The two, Ulrich and a modified Odd, were running in the direction Jeremie told them the tower was.

"I don't know, I tried to send it but I got an error." Had Xana done it? Or was it because of what Jeremie had done to send Odd?

"Oh no, Odd hide!" Three groups of Hornets had shown up to cause trouble.

"Where Ulrich, I can't exactly make a cocoon like the Princess." The Desert left no place to hide.

"Then hold on." Ulrich picked Odd up. "Super Sprint." Ulrich wasn't as fast as he usually would be but this had to work, Ulrich couldn't fight all nine Hornets by himself.

The gorilla had just torn a tree out by its roots, S.S. was trying to scramble away, but had the wind knocked out of her by the last blow from the gorilla. "Odd, help me!" So far it had been fun, she liked going to Lyoko, and Odd had been fun to, but this wasn't. S.S. never knew what it was like to be a target of Xana's attack, until now.

The tiger had just knocked Yumi down again. Using its claws to cut Yumi's leg. Yumi was starting to tire, she knew if she stopped running Xana would probably kill her but she was hurt, bleeding, and the next time the tiger knocked her down she might not be able to get back up.

Aelita was trapped in the bathroom. The wolf had thrown itself against the door and it started to splinter. Aelita tired, wet, cold, and her back against the door hoping to keep the wolf out was scared. She had nightmares about wolves and now one was after her, trying to kill her.

"There it is!" The tower was only a few meters away now, but a Tarantula and two Mega Tanks guarded it while the Hornets were flying up from behind. "Odd I'm going to triplicate, then charge, when I do that charge the tower." Ulrich thought of something else and gave Odd his sword. "Here goes nothing, triplicate!" Ulrich splits into three Ulrich's and charges, just like he said.

The Mega Tanks and Tarantula fire on him, the clones dodging best they could when one is hit by a Mega Tank. The blast continues and hits a Hornet causing the rest to scatter for a second. Odd runs towards the tower using the sword as best he could to block lasers from the Hornets. He runs and finally dives into the tower. "Einstein, I'm in, what do I do now?" A problem had raised its ugly head, Odd, and Jeremie, had no idea how to deactivate a tower.

"Let me call Aelita." He calls her and thankfully she answers.

"Jeremie, please save me! Its right outside…" Aelita was panicking; she had to run into the maintenance closet when the wolf broke through the bathroom door.

"Aelita we are trying, Odd is in the tower but we don't know what to do."

"It doesn't matter; I'm the only one who can deactivate a tower!"

"I sent Odd as you, I hope, we don't know yet but if it worked he should be able to deactivate the tower."

"I, tell him to go the center and think up." Jeremie tells Odd to do so.

"Did it work Odd?"

"Yeah, I'm on another platform, now what?"

"Aelita, I'm going to put the phone up to my microphone so you can talk to Odd directly." Jeremie takes his headset off and puts his phone up to the headset.

"Odd stick your hand out and…" Aelita explains how to deactivate the tower, Odd following as best he could. "Now type "Lyoko' in and it should deactivate the tower."

Yumi had been knocked down again, this time hit hard enough to break her leg; the tiger stood over her, large paw up and claws out ready to swipe her again.

S.S. had just been hit like a baseball by the tree the gorilla pulled out. She had been able to dodge the first few swings but this time she slipped and was hit. The gorilla brings the tree up ready to bring it down on her.

"Uh I think that means tower deactivated." Odd watched the screens drop around him.

"Odd, if this doesn't work I want you to know you were a good friend." Jeremie had gotten Odd there, using the program he had been working on to separate Aelita's DNA from her hair to help make the materialization program for Xana, but he didn't know what would happen now. "Return to the past now."

The group was walking to Jeremie's room for a meeting when S.S. pulls Odd to the side. "Odd we need to talk, now, it's important."

"Hey uh, we'll be there in a minute, she needs to 'talk'." Odd smiles at his other friends trying to imply something else.

"Odd I'm scared, I, that was dangerous." She had been close to being killed, she knew if the gorilla had hit her again she wouldn't have made it.

"Of course it was, Xana is dangerous." Odd wasn't getting what S.S. was talking about.

"No, it was dangerous, I could have died, I don't know if I can do that again." Now Odd got it.

"You mean you don't want to go to Lyoko again, be part of the group?"

"I think so, but I don't want to leave the group, or lose you."

"S.S. its ok to be scared, we were all scared once. When I first went to Lyoko I was scared, but now its like nothing."

"But you are use to it, like you said, I'm not, I didn't know how dangerous it was. It was fun, going around on Lyoko, but I would have died if you…"

"I know S.S. it is always dangerous, but if you want to leave the group you can, just promise not to tell anyone about Lyoko."

"But I…"

"You won't lose me S.S., we won't hold it against you if you want to leave. We all know we can leave, even Aelita if she truly wanted to, but we choose not to. If you want to leave you can."

"Really? Are you telling me the truth?"

"Of course I am S.S. but even if you leave the group Xana might still come after you, and if Xana does succeed in hurting me and my friends you will get hurt to. Either way you are in danger, but if you want to leave the group its ok. I…" Odd had never said this to a girl and the words were hard to say. "Love you S.S. and it doesn't matter if you are in the group or not."

"I love you too Odd, and you're right, it doesn't matter does it? If Xana wins I'm just as you know," She didn't want to say dead, it was to scary to think of, "And if I stay with the group I can protect you." She smiles at Odd.

"Protect me? I was supposed to protect you not the other way around." Odd smiles back, the tension had gone away.

"Don't tell the others alright? Just let them think we had a quick make out session." She didn't want them to think she was a coward.

"We still have time for one." Odd kisses her. "But we are already late for the meeting." The two run to the dorm building going to Jeremie's dorm room.


End file.
